Plot Development
Countdown to Live Arc Plot Structure *Oryn lands via helicopter and meets up with his "sponsor", the anonymous donor of 1011, but never gets a good look at him. *Oryn roams landscape, finds a seedy club and meets up with contact and future partner, Sam. *Patron drugs Oryn, he is led off to the condiminiums in uptown for an early termination. *Oryn is followed by Sam, and they manage to kill the executioner, Captain Wozzeck. *Sam then leads Oryn home, where she tells him details of the tournament and its participants. *Rick and his new partner, Felicia, both show up, and greet them. They all exchange numbers and information. *They have only a week left to get "comfortable" before the participants arive and are placed in the ranks. *Objectives for all characters: *Oryn has been secretly sent by 1011 to find a powerful weapon hidden by Delta Electronics somewhere within the city. He assumes that all other members of the 1011 sponsorship are also on the case, when, in fact, they all have different objectives. Oryn is only on the case because his wife has been captured by authorities, and a man by the name of Mr. Galtren has taken it upon himself to ransom the assassin for control of this weapon. *Sam is being sponsored by Delta Electronics, but her mission itself is quite different. She is looking for a rogue agent of Delta who split off from the company to work on his own machinations. She has no idea who the man is, nor what he looks like, but she knows he is here, and that he has an entire militia with him. She must seek him out and destroy all of his experiments before her time in the tournament is up, otherwise she will lose the use of her arms, which are secretly bionic. *Rick's motives are completely veiled to the others, and for good reason. Rick is actually the orchestrator of the tournament, as well as the mysterious sponsor 1011, and has donned the persona of Rick in order to recover a rogue experiment that he had funded and researched. He believes that the tech is being used by Delta's assassins to eliminate the competition, but he has yet to find any conclusive evidence of this. He is long time friends with Sam, and she knows about this persona, and is willing to help him under the condition that he help her find a way to eliminate the trackers and controllers that Delta has placed in her biotic arms. *Felicia is perhaps the most important character of all, as she is actually a bomb trigger made by Rick in order to secure his "investments". Rick's plan for Felicia is to utilize her as a contestant until he has recovered the subject, and then use her as a cover up device to destroy whatever left-over research has been done by the thieves. Felicia, however, is completely oblivious to this fact, and is simply competing without knowledge of her true purpose. Felicia has only been given one task: to protect her friends. Ace of Hearts Arc Destroy Delta Arc Category:Base Pages